


youngblood

by Dobymona



Category: ['Bangtan Boys (BTS)', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobymona/pseuds/Dobymona
Summary: Тэхён называл Чонгука деткой, а сейчас зовёт лишь по имени.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 6





	youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> В свет выходит моя новая работа, которую я написала за один день. Под впечатлением от песни и клипа, я решила, что неплохо было бы написать такой фик. Ничего бы не вышло, если бы не ХанСан.  
> Приятного прочтения❤️. 
> 
> P.S Надеюсь вы поймёте все отсылки не только к песне, но и творчеству Элвиса.

_5sos — youngblood_

У него была привычка носить в заднем кармане чёрных кожаных брюк расчёску и подводить родинку у глаза. Когда хотел покрасоваться перед девчонками, Тэхён перепрыгивал дверцу красного Эльдорадо пятьдесят девятого года, считая, что выйти просто так «не круто». Облокачивался на дверь, нередко подгибал ногу, опираясь подошвой о свою подругу. Подругой он называл своё бесконечно-ценное авто.

Тэхён смачно закуривал, выпуская дым изо рта кольцами, хотя Чонгуку говорил, что это пустая трата времени. Потом на секунду наклонялся к боковому зеркалу, придирчиво осматривал тёмные виски, цокал всегда раздражительно, из-за чего сигарета в его зубах дергалась и пепел сыпался на землю. Он вытаскивал из кармана белую маленькую расчёску, которой проводил по укладке, поправляя выбившиеся прядки. Жаловался, что из-за кабриолета портится его прическа, но упорно отказывался менять машину.  
На вопрос «почему» — обижался, а потом бурчал:

— Друзей не меняют.

Небрежно выбрасывал бычок прямо на обочину, давил острым носком кожаной лакированной обуви, которая всегда блестела в лучах дневного солнца. Однажды Тэхён сказал:

— Ты можешь быть полностью в дерьме, но твоя обувь должна блестеть.

Чонгук так и не понял в какой момент принял религию Тэхёна.

Чон идёт к нему на встречу, ведёт по щеке и нежно целует, в то время, как со стороны послышались возмущенные возгласы девчонок. Гук улыбается в поцелуй, а потом, развернувшись, показательно хватает Тэхёна за задницу, обтянутую в кожаные низко-посаженные брюки. Бросает насмешливый взгляд в сторону разочарованных девчонок, прыгая в кресло.

Тэхён уже за рулём, уверенно дёргает за ручку коробки передач, сдаёт назад. Эльдорадо рычит, пускает дым, а после срывается с места с громким рыком. Тэ проезжает в сантиметрах перед девчонками, дымит колёсами, те отскакивают с громким визгом и валятся на землю.

Чонгук заливисто смеётся и чмокает парня в щёку, задерживает руку на ляжке и слегка сжимает, привлекая внимания. В глазах огонь и адреналин. Они играют, но не могут наиграться.

Всё это началось спонтанно и неожиданно. Впрочем, как и сам Тэхён.

Тэхён любил заигрывать. Флиртовал он без разбора, не останавливался ни на ком конкретном, потому что однообразие ему претило.

В тот день он просто подошёл, закинул руку на плечо Чонгука, прижимаясь голым торсом к его спине. Как потом узнал Чон, это был безотказный приём, чтобы закадрить девчонок.

— Детка, — хамовато и уверенно, он называл Чонгука не потому, что не мог запомнить имя, а потому, что они не были близки.

У Тэхёна была банда. Такие же отбитые «отморозки», как любили называть их старшее поколение, не понимая, что именно «отморозки» проживают лучшее время.

Они всегда были одеты в чёрное. И, что немаловажно, кожаное. Татуировки на руках и груди, выведенные чернилами инициалы новой подружки, с которой расстаёшься в этот же вечер.

Парикмахерская — святыня.

Слегка навеселе вваливаются в вагон метро, хватаются за поручни, шумят и курят. Кто-то из банды решил выпендриться и подтянуться на кольцах поручня, выдернув те с треском и упав на пол. Нескрываемый смех, подшучивания и приглушённый мат.

Маленькое кабаре, где накурено густо и вкусно. Пустой зал, на залитом пивом столике в углу спит старик и над ним кружат мухи. Бармен лениво подпирает щёку, жмурясь от неоновых огней. Играет «Тюремный рок» Элвиса, и вся банда Тэхёна завалилась на маленькую сцену, громко крича и подпевая, не беспокоясь о единственном клиенте. Тэхён нелепо копирует движения Пресли, щёлкает пальцами под смех друзей, глупо дёргается, проливает на футболку алкоголь, но наслаждается. Никто и не понял, когда старичок в углу проснулся и начал отрываться вместе со всеми.

Тэхён жмёт ему ладонь к окончанию вечеринки, а старик делает комплимент его укладке.

Бармен ушёл спать в подсобку, оставив Тэхёна в одиночестве. Между губ зажата горящая спичка, которой он собирался подкурить сигарету, но эйфория от сказанных слов не даёт даже двинуться.

Он вернулся только что с улицы, за углом стояла старая телефонная будка, где он тысячу раз пытался дозвониться до Чонгука. В один момент гудки пропали и послышался сонный голос собеседника:

— Алло?

— Это я, — так глупо начинать диалог, только потому, что тебе неловко перед пацаном, который младше тебя.

В трубке послышалось неровное дыхание и шорох.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! — Чонгук пытался «кричать шепотом». — Скажи спасибо, что родители спят, как убитые, — когда раздраженная тирада закончилась, Чонгук вдруг замолчал.

— Что-то случилось?

— Чонгук, — у упомянутого перехватило дыхание, он шумно и гулко вздохнул.  
—Чонгук, ты победил меня в моей же игре.

— Почему разговор заканчивается так, будто ты говоришь мне «прощай»? — голос Гука дрожит, он нервно сжимает трубку обеими руками, а в его груди разрастается беспокойство.

Повисла напряжённая тишина, разбавленная спустя минуту глубоким баритоном Тэхёна. Слегка не попадая в ноты, но всё же спел главное:

— But I can't help falling in love with you.

Чонгук понял, что он плачет, только когда глаза начала застилать прозрачная пелена. Он утирал горячие слёзы о рукав пижамы, стараясь шмыгать носом как можно тише.

Раньше Тэхён называл Чонгука «деткой», а сейчас зовёт лишь по имени.

***

Ветер бьёт в лицо, солнце слепит глаза, но благо, что оба захватили очки. Они едут по трассе, выжимают из Эльдорадо максимальную скорость, и на секунду у Чонгука закралась мысль, что Тэхён не прочь сорваться на крутом повороте и улететь в закат.

У них свидание. Так сказал Тэхён.

Только оно мало чем отличается от обычных встреч, разве что Тэ бросает не читаемые взгляды и улыбается чаще, отвлекаясь от дороги. Чон на это ругается, но не может перестать краснеть. Ему кажется, что цвет розового неба безумно схож с его покрасневшими щеками.

После долгой дороги они останавливаются у обочины, с удивлением понимая, что солнце садится и недавно персиковые облака постепенно бледнеют.

— Твоя задумка с романтичным свиданием провалилась? — Чонгук по доброму смеётся над Тэхеном, который нисколько не смущен.

— Нет, — Тэ заглядывает в салон машины, перекидывается через дверь к задним сидениям, и вытаскивает бутылки с пивом. — Всё идёт по плану.

Самодовольная улыбка победителя, которая не раз бесила Чона, но он отказывался заявлять об этом Тэхёну, потому что нравилось.

Они присели на капот, Чонгук забрался с ногами, стараясь не испортить новенькую покраску. Всё же привычки Тэ заразительны.

Распивают пиво под лирический рок, который крутят по радио, лениво шутят, чаще молчат, смотря друг другу в глаза. Их руки сплетены в замок, но Чонгук пытается не смотреть на них, потому что сердце грозится разбиться о грудную клетку. Тэ гладит большим пальцем бледные костяшки и готов признаться, что ему нравится такое однообразие. А если честно, то он в него влюблен.

Банки пива опустели и Тэхён сжимает их с громким звуком, выкидывая с обрыва.  
Чонгук что-то лепечет про загрязнение окружающей среды, но язык его не слушается, как и всё тело. Алкоголь и любовь пьянят его слишком сильно.

Чон заваливается на плечо Тэхёна, трётся носом, желая получить свою долю ласки. Ему постоянно её не хватает, с каждым разом он чувствует всю большую потребность.

Тэ мягко направляет его в машину, впервые открыв дверь и откинув переднее кресло вперёд. Чон плюхается на сиденье, слабой рукой тянет к себе Тэхёна, призывая сесть рядом. Тот слушается, прижимается ногой к бедру и нежно перебирает каштановые прядки.

Гук тянется за поцелуем и получает его с не присущим Тэхёну напором и страстью. До этого мягкие и трепетные касания померкли перед неоспоримой властью.

Тэ спускается ниже, зарывается носом в ключицу, скользит языком по тонкой коже, целует, будто прося прощение, а после покусывает. Сверху послышался первый стон и робкая просьба:

— Только, — Тэхён вопросительно выгибает бровь, а Чонгук закрывает лицо ладонями, смущённо скулит, — без отметин.

Довольная улыбка Тэ потонула в бледной мягкой коже и очередном приглушённом стоне. У Чонгука медленно закипает кровь, он чувствует её жар, будто бы по венам струится чистая лава, а сам он вулкан, готовый взорваться лишь от одного прикосновения Тэхёна.

Всё это — чистое сумасшествие.

Дома Гука ждут родители, младший брат, а он не может даже вспомнить их, потому что мир сузился до одного красного Эльдорадо.

Воздух холодит пылающую кожу, прохладные пальцы Тэхёна гладят узкие лодыжки, забираются под штанину, сжимают сильно, до боли. Он хочет оставить на Чонгуке свой собственный след. Хочет, но сдерживается.

— Надо снять, если мы не хотим их запачкать, — Чонгуку кажется, что это было сказано не для него. Всё уже было решено, и слабый кивок в знак подтверждения, по сути — ничто.

Тэхён расстёгивает пуговицу, не упуская момента дотронуться до упругих бёдер, стягивает брюки небрежно, швыряет на переднее сидение.

Ноги Чонгука разъезжаются, он пытается прикрыть руками белье, на котором предательски выступило пятнышко. Тэхён гладит подтянутое бедро, целует в покрасневшие коленки и сжимает ляжку.

Поддевает пальцем резинку белых боксеров, высвобождает налитую кровью головку, не церемонясь обхватывает ладонью, размазывает капельку смазки по уретре, давит на пульсирующую венку. Чонгук подпрыгивает на месте, вскрикивает громко, а Тэхён, пользуясь моментом, стягивает боксеры.

Тэ покрывает поцелуями щеки Гука, шепчет глупости, покусывает мочку, думая о том, что неплохо было бы вместе проколоть уши.

Разводит ослабшие ноги Чона в стороны, подгибает колени, мягко просит ему помочь с позой. У Чонгука заняты руки, он полностью открыт, сгорает от стыда, но не хочет останавливаться.

Тэ делает первое движение, проводит кольцом ладони по члену, и Чонгук неосознанно вскидывает бедра вверх, навстречу касанию. Размашистые фрикции и широкая ладонь Тэхёна с длинными пальцами, которая попеременно сжимает у основания, доводит до громких стонов и поджатых пальцев.

— Я-я…сейчас, — Чонгук выпускает колено из рук, хватается за плечо Тэ, не понимая, чего он хочет больше: остановить или молить о продолжении.

Тэхён сосредоточенно доводит Гука до разрядки, медленно и мучительно. Чон толкается бёдрами в ладонь, кончая с тихим скулежом. Его трясёт ещё несколько секунд. Чону совершенно нет дела до запачканной в сперме футболке, но Тэ его заботливо раздевает, стягивая свою собственную с плеч.

Одежда Тэхёна велика в плечах, но Чонгук успокаивается, понимая, что он укутан во что-то родное. Брюки возвращаются на законное место, а Гук на переднее сидение.

Разомлевший и безумно трогательный, вжимается в спинку кресла, ненадолго засыпая под тот же лирический рок, мягкий ветер и мурлыканье Тэхёна.

У Тэхёна кожаная куртка на голый торс и личное счастье на соседнем сидении.

***

Звон цепей, магнитола на плече, из которой на полную играет Элвис. Полная людей площадь не мешает им отрываться, танцевать так, будто они ворвались в очередной бар и пытаются повторить все движения рок-короля.

Старик отлично влился в их компанию, научил их новым приёмам, таким как: открыть банку пива зубами, несильно поцарапаться при этом до крови, чтобы девчонки беспокоились и хотели утешить.

Тэхен научился садится на шпагат, порвав при этом свою любимую пару брюк. Старик подогнал американские джинсы и выцветшие джинсовки. Привязав на брюки красную бандану, Тэхён сделал это отличительным знаком лидера.

У Тэхёна в куртке всегда имелся маленький баллончик с лаком, которым тот периодически исправлял неидеальность причёски. Потом он показательно приглаживал виски ладонями, копируя кумира.

Чонгук отращивал волосы, чтобы однажды Тэхён, вооружившись белой расческой и лаком, сделал ему укладку, выпустив переднюю короткую прядь так, чтобы та спадала на лоб. Закончив, Тэ отстранился и, взяв в ладони лицо Чона, поцеловал его. Перед бандой.

Чонгука признали.

Отныне они вместе отрывались в кабаре, Чон, наконец, смог осознать всю ценность жеста, когда банда синхронно щёлкает пальцами, двигая головой в ритм. Чонгук танцевал как и все, его хвалили чаще, потому что «возлюбленный босса». От такой формулировки, сердце начинало биться с удвоенной скоростью, потому что подчинённые Тэ старше его намного, а относятся с трепетом и уважением. Чонгук чувствовал себя важным.

Тэхён всё чаще оставался за барной стойкой, лишь наблюдая, как танцует Чонгук. Мальчик созданный под него и лишь для него.

В кабаре как всегда пусто, только старик опять с ними. Все уже прилично накидались и Чонгук не успел заметить, как на его грудь легли татуированные руки. Не Тэхёна.

Один из банды, правая рука, друг и товарищ, напившись, потерял ориентиры и позарился на чужое. Тэхён тогда подлетел и ударил наотмашь так, что друг покачнулся и упал на пол.

— Отвезите его домой. Будем разбираться утром, как протрезвеет.

Все застыли в шоке, не понимая как поступить. Не видевшие до этого Тэхёна в гневе друзья быстро исполнили просьбу, смывшись вместе с пострадавшим.

Тэхён никогда не бил друзей.

В тот момент каждый из банды подумал, что Чонгук имеет невообразимую власть над ними.

Тэхён перехватывает Чонгука за руку, тот негромко вскрикивает чувствуя сильную хватку, но повинуется. Поспеть за широкими шагами Тэхёна трудно, поэтому Чонгук практически бежит. Тэ взвинчен и зол, он заворачивает за угол, грубо толкает Чонгука к стене. Позже он извинится за это, но не сейчас, когда мозг сжирает ревность.

— Я отказываюсь от всего, потому что верю, что ты мой, — Тэхён хмурит брови, наступая на Чонгука, придавливает коленом и жарко шепчет ему на ухо важные слова. Они вылетают агрессивно и быстро, не дают Чону осмыслить их силу и ценность. Его клеймят поцелуем, вжимая в стену, подавляют своим напором, а он, наконец, понимает, насколько счастлив.

На следующее утро протрезвевший друг явился на место стычки, где он должен был выйти с Тэхеном один на один. Босс категорически запретил приходить остальным, — это вопрос, который должны решить только они вдвоём. И Чонгук. Он стоит поодаль, заламывает руки. Сегодня он даже не сделал укладку, не использовал лак или гель: сильно нервничал.

Чон чувствовал свою вину, считая, что из-за него два друга могут рассориться в пух и прах.

Первым в драку вступил Тэхён, встал в стойку, защищая лицо от ударов, которых так и не последовало. Противник слабо отбивался, возможно, даже подставлялся под удары, осознавая, насколько виноват. Тэхёну всё же прилетело, но он стойко выстоял. Вспомнив, как отвратительно его друг прижимался к Чонгуку, не выдержал и ударил ногой, повалив приятеля. Тот упал на спину, но не предполагал попыток встать, что означало проигрыш.

Тэ подошёл в плотную к проигравшему, и Чонгук уже было подумал, что босс добьет его, но произошло удивительное. Тэхён улыбнулся и протянул руку другу, помогая тому встать. Он принял помощь, легко поднявшись, а после крепко похлопал Босса по плечу. Напоследок, Тэхён крепко притянул Чонгука за талию ближе к себе, а друг, проследив за этим жестом, восхищённо посмотрел на Босса.

Они обнялись в знак применения и разошлись после извинений, которые Чонгук принял.

Вечером того же дня Тэхён потащил Чонгука к знакомому тату мастеру. В узкой студии, на стенах которой приклеены нарисованные от руки эскизы, жарко и душно. Однако это не мешает им держаться за руку, когда Чонгуку бьют первую в его жизни татуировку. Спустя час в кресло опустился Тэхён, у которого ни грамма боли на лице.

У Тэхёна чистым было лишь запястье, но его забрал Чонгук.

В течение всего процесса, он смотрел исключительно Чону в глаза, как бы заявляя всему миру, что всё это только для него.

На их запястьях красуются пятиконечные звёзды.

— Когда ты будешь смотреть на незнакомцев, надеюсь, ты увидишь моё лицо, — Тэхён нежно гладит по рисунку, заглядывает в любимые глаза и даёт обещание любить.

***

В комнате слабый свет, жалюзи закрыты, сквозь них пробиваются солнечные лучи. На часах пять утра, Чонгук проснулся раньше, чем обычно. С трудом пересев на коляску, он почувствовал, как его тянет в сторону фотографии. Слабые руки медленно крутят колёса, скрипя по половицам.

На длинной тумбе стоит фото Тэхёна в его лучшие годы, когда чёрная кожанка и подведенная родинка. Тэ просил запомнить его именно таким. Чонгук его послушал.

Морщинистая рука проводит по деревянной рамке, гладит любимые черты, которые в живую не видел уже два года.

— Помнишь, ты обещал, что будешь любить меня до смерти, — Чонгук говорит в пустоту, но он уверен его слышат.

Тэхён сдержал обещание.


End file.
